


Dirty Flirting

by PrettyFamousTyph



Series: Dirty Flirting [1]
Category: Famous In Love
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFamousTyph/pseuds/PrettyFamousTyph
Summary: A seulement 21 ans, tout réussit à Paige. Entre des amis au top, un physique digne des plus grands mannequins et une carrière en or, quasiment rien ne lui manque. Rien ? Et bien si, l'amour.





	Dirty Flirting

A seulement 21 ans, tout réussit à Paige. Entre des amis au top, un physique digne des plus grands mannequins et une carrière en or, quasiment rien ne lui manque. Rien ? Et bien si, l'amour. Malgré l'affection de ses proches, Paige se sent de plus en plus seule dans la capitale du cinéma mondial. Los Angeles et ses strass ne peuvent combler le trou qui grandit dans son cœur de jour en jour. L'amour, elle le ressent de sa famille, ses amis et ses fans. Mais il lui manque la chaleur d'un corps contre qui se blottir la nuit venue. Il lui manque l'affection que seul un amant peut lui offrir et la connexion indescriptible que vivent deux âmes sœurs.  

 

Depuis ses débuts au cinéma dans le hit «  _Locked_  », et un Oscar de la meilleure actrice à la clé, Paige est la reine d'Hollywood. Scarlett Johansson, Emma Stone et autres Kristen Stewart sont aujourd’hui oubliées. Celle que tout le monde s'arrache désormais, c'est bien elle. Son quotidien est rythmé par les séances shootings, les lectures de scénarios, les castings et les déjeuners professionnels. Un rythme de vie qui l’empêche d’ailleurs parfois de voir ses amis autant qu'elle le voudrait, et notamment sa BFF Cassandra avec qui un simple tour à la laverie peut se transformer en séance karaoké !  

Encore aujourd’hui, c'est avec Quentin Tarantino que Paige a partagé un repas : le talentueux réalisateur ne voit personne d'autre qu'elle pour son _Kill Bill Volume 3_. Un rôle mature et difficile mais qui excite particulièrement Paige. Elle veut montrer à tous, et notamment ses quelques détracteurs osent encore nier son talent, qu'elle a l’étoffe des plus grands. Elle va prouver une fois pour toute que son surnom, « La Meryl Streep 2.0 », ne lui a pas été attribué par hasard. 

 

Paige peut-elle se plaindre de cette vie ? Beaucoup rêverait d'être à sa place et elle le sait. Mais tout ceci ne peut suffire à la combler totalement de bonheur. Après la célébrité, c'est l’amour qu'elle veut conquérir. 

Des petits-amis, elle en a eu. Il faut dire que sa plastique de rêve lui a toujours permis de mettre qui elle voulait à ses pieds. Mais aucune de ses relations ne lui a jamais semblé suffisante. Ironiquement, elle s'est fait connaître au cinéma grâce à une liaison passionnée, sorte de relecture de Roméo et Juliette, alors qu'elle n'a elle-même jamais connu ce grand frisson. 

 

Une grande partie de ses fans la rêvent aux bras de Rainer, son partenaire à l’écran. Il est vrai qu'ils pourraient former un couple glam et iconique à Hollywood. Les journaux leur ont d’ailleurs prêté une liaison, ce qui a eu le don de les faire rire. Les sentiments ne se dictent pas, et Paige ne voit en Rainer qu'un ami. Elle adore travailler avec lui et leur alchimie professionnelle est indiscutable.

Il en va d'ailleurs de même avec son autre partenaire de travail : Jordan. Le beau gosse n'a pas toujours été tendre avec elle, et l'ambiance sur le plateau de tournage a été plus d'une fois interrompue à cause de prise de tête entre lui et Rainer. Mais aujourd’hui, tout va pour le mieux. Les deux jeunes hommes ont retrouvés leur complicité d'antan et Jordan s'est révélé être un garçon gentil et attentionné avec Paige. Elle le voit néanmoins d'avantage comme un grand frère. De toute façon, tout le monde connait les penchants de Jordan pour les femmes bien plus matures. 

 

Reste le cas Jake… L'un des meilleurs amis de Paige depuis le lycée. Un garçon gentil, drôle et intelligent. Et surtout un corps digne des plus belles statues grecques. Paige a longtemps été attirée par lui, mais l’idée de pouvoir perdre son meilleur ami la terrifiait. Ils avaient d’ailleurs échangé un court baiser il y a maintenant 2 ans lorsqu'ils étaient colocataires, avant que Paige ne soit castée dans ce qui est devenu le rôle de sa vie. Un baiser qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Mais les deux amis avaient décidé d'en rester là, chacun préférant alors se concentrer sur sa carrière professionnelle et de ne pas gâcher une amitié si forte. 

Jake a désormais une petite amie, Cindy. Une blonde au sourire ravageur et à la voix d'or : elle était d'ailleurs connue du grand public après sa victoire écrasante dans la dernière saison de The Voice. C'est grâce à Paige que Jake et elle se sont connus. En effet, invitée à l'anniversaire de Beyoncé, Paige avait proposé à son meilleur ami de l’accompagner. Cindy, elle, était venue proposer un petit concert dans le jardin de la diva. Le coup de foudre a été immédiat. Un simple regard en sa direction a fait fondre Jake. Depuis, ces deux-là ne se quittent plus. 

Paige est heureuse pour Jake. Il mérite tout ce bonheur et Cindy est une fille parfaite pour lui. Mais alors, comment expliquer cette pointe au cœur qui la saisit à chaque fois qu'elle les aperçoit ensemble ?! 

 

// 

 

Il est 22h, un jeudi soir classique pour Paige, calée sur son canapé, un plaid sur les genoux et un énième rewatch de sa série préférée à la télé :  _Pretty_ _Little_ _Liars_. 

Son attention est cependant détournée de l’écran lorsqu'elle entend son téléphone bipper. Qui peut bien oser la déranger alors que l’identité de -A. allait être révélée ? Elle a beau avoir vu cette scène une centaine de fois, l'intensité de la séquence ne faiblit jamais. 

Agacée, elle saisit tout de même son smartphone et jette un coup d'œil à la notification qui s'affiche. Un SMS reçu de Jake : « j'ai besoin de te voir. » 

Le cœur de Paige s'emballe. Certes, recevoir un message de son meilleur ami n'est pas étonnant, mais il a l'air vraiment sérieux.  

Elle éteint la télé, se saisit de son sac et de ses clés tout en répondant un simple « j'arrive » à Jake. 

 

// 

 

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Paige en entrant chez Jake. Celui-ci est assis sur son canapé, une bière dans la main et les larmes aux yeux. 

\- Cindy et moi avons rompu. On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer ces derniers temps. Et là, son départ pour sa tournée a été fatal à notre couple. Je n’avais plus la force de me battre pour nous deux.  

 

Le cœur de Paige se fend en deux. Elle ne supporte pas de voir Jake dans cet état.  

 

\- Jake… je suis tellement désolée.  

\- Peux-tu me prendre dans tes bras Paige ? 

\- Bien sûr.  

 

Jake la serre de tout son corps. Le jeune homme n'a jamais paru si petit, comme un garçon qui ne trouverait que les bras de sa mère pour le réconforter. Paige essaie tant bien que mal de le rassurer dans ses bras protecteurs. Mais les sentiments de la jeune femme la perturbent. À la fois triste de voir Jake dans cet état, elle ne peut occulter l'explosion indescriptible que cette proximité fait ressentir à son corps. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis le jour où Jake l'avait embrassée... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Veut-elle vraiment le savoir ? De toute façon, à cet instant, il n'est pas question d'elle. Elle doit mettre tout ceci de côté afin d'être là pour son ami. 

Jake et Paige n'échangeront plus un mot de la soirée, et s'endormiront dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

 

// 

 

\- Eh Paige ! Contente de voir que tu trouves encore un peu de temps pour voir ta meilleure amie ! 

\- Tu sais très bien que j'aurais toujours du temps à t'attribuer Cassie !  

 

Autour d’un brunch, Paige et Cassandra se retrouvent. Les deux amies ne se sont pas vues depuis près d'une semaine – soit une éternité pour ces deux jeunes femmes. 

\- Alors, dis-moi Paige, quoi de neuf ? Des projets professionnels ? Ou encore un beau garçon en vue ? 

\- Euh… oui j'ai un gros projet ciné en préparation. Surtout n'en parle à personne, mais Tarantino est très intéressée par moi pour sa suite de Kill Bill. 

\- Oh mon dieu !!! S’exclame Cassie, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Tu le mérites tellement !  

 

Paige est aux anges. Quelques minutes avec son amie suffisent à remplir son cœur de joie. 

 

\- Et côté garçon ? Lui demande Cassie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Ah et bien, euh... justement... euh.... Je voulais t'en parler. Avoir ton avis. C'est compliqué... 

 

Alors que Paige allait enfin pouvoir confier à quelqu'un ses sentiments enfouis, un visage familier lui apparaît au loin : Cindy. 

Celle-ci se dirige à grands pas vers la table où Paige et Cassie déjeunent, la colère visible sur son visage. 

 

\- Sale garce ! S'écrie Cindy en direction de Paige. Je t'ai bien vu hier avec Jake, par la fenêtre de son appartement. À peine sommes-nous séparés que tu lui sautes déjà dessus. Tu es vraiment une traînée ! 

 

Cindy saisit le verre d'eau de Paige et lui balance à la figure. Elle quitte le restaurant en furie, avant même que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir. 

\- Euh.. Wow... Tu m'expliques ? S'étonne Cassie. Tu sors avec Jake ?! 

\- Non, non, tente de s'expliquer Paige tout en se nettoyant. Jake était triste hier suite à sa rupture avec Cindy. Je ne fais que le consoler. Mais... 

\- Mais quoi ?!?! 

\- Mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort. Comme si tout mon corps se réveillait auprès de lui. 

\- Je le savais !!! S'exclame Cassie. Vous êtes tellement fait l'un pour l'autre. J'attends depuis des années que vous vous en rendiez enfin compte ! 

 

Paige ne pouvait plus cacher son bonheur. Un avenir avec Jake était-il possible ? 

 

// 

 

Cela fait maintenant 5 minutes que Paige est devant la porte d'entrée de Jake. Pétrifiée par la peur, elle n’ose pas frapper à la porte de celui qu'elle aime. Et si ses sentiments n’étaient pas réciproques ? Paige risque bien plus qu'un cœur brisé. Elle risque aussi de perdre son meilleur ami… 

 

Prenant enfin son courage à deux mains, la belle jeune femme se lance enfin. À bout de seulement quelques secondes elle aperçoit Jake ouvrir la porte, plus beau que jamais. Son regard pénétrant et son sourire malin la fige sur place et lui fait perdre son souffle. Une telle beauté devrait être interdite ! 

 

\- Paige ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! 

 

Jake la prend dans ses bras. Elle fond. Elle oublie le monde qui l'entoure. Il n'y a plus que lui. 

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demande Jake en s’écartant d’elle. C'est rare de te voir passer à l'improviste. Et c'est surtout rare de pouvoir te voir deux jours de suite, avec ton emploi du temps de ministre ! 

\- Je voulais te voir, j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est important. 

\- Rien de grave j'espère ? Tu m'inquiètes. Viens, et raconte-moi tout. 

 

Jake s'assoit sur le canapé du salon et fait signe à Paige d'en faire de même. Les flashbacks de la soirée de la veille lui reviennent. Même s'il ne s'est rien passé avec lui à ce moment-là, elle n’oubliera jamais cette nuit avec lui, dans ses bras, sur ce canapé.

 

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? S'interroge Jake. 

\- Et bien voilà. Euh… C'est par rapport à hier soir. Et même bien avant. Enfin, ça fait un moment. Quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. C'est ce midi que ça m'est apparu. Que j'ai vraiment compris. Cassie était là pour me conforter dans l’idée de te le dire. Ce midi, il y avait Cindy aussi… 

\- Hey ! Va moins vite, l’interromps Jake. Je n'ai rien compris à ton charabia ! Tu as vu Cindy ce midi ? 

 

Mince, Paige n'aurait sans doute pas dû en parler. 

 

\- Euh… oui. Elle était très énervée. Elle nous a aperçus hier soir. Quand on s'enlaçait. Elle s'est fait de fausses idées sur nous deux. 

\- Mince, je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre ça. Cindy était très jalouse. Surtout de toi. On s'engueulait souvent à cause de ça. 

\- À cause de moi... ? Pourquoi ? 

\- Elle nous trouvait trop proche. Je lui avais dit pour la fois où, tu sais, on s'était embrassés... avoue Jake visiblement embarrassé. 

\- Mais ça n'était rien ça, se force à rétorquer Paige, même si elle n’en croit pas un mot.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je m'efforçais à lui faire comprendre, mais elle ne me croyait pas vraiment... Et puis, je ne sais pas si elle avait tout à fait tort. 

 

Le regard de feu de Jake fait trembler Paige.

 

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demande Paige, hésitante.

\- J'ai... j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi Paige. Depuis que je te connais. Tu es toujours là pour moi. Tu fais de moi une meilleure personne. 

\- Oh Jake, je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre dire ça ! Je t'aime Jake. Je t'aime tellement. 

\- Je t'aime aussi Paige. 

 

L'un et l'autre ne peuvent retenir leur désir. Ils s'embrassent fougueusement, les années trop longues à nier leurs sentiments profonds enfin mis de côté. Ils peuvent enfin être ensemble, vivre leur amour au grand jour. 

Paige passera la meilleure nuit de sa vie, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. 

 

// 

 

 **5 ANS PLUS TARD.**

 

Paige n'en revient pas. Sa vie ressemble à un conte de fée. A 26 ans, elle possède déjà son étoile sur le célèbre Hollywood Boulevard et vient tout juste de recevoir son second Oscar pour son rôle dans _Kill Bill Volume 3_. Les précédents _Kill Bill_ ont même été modifiés numériquement à la suite du succès du troisième volet afin de faire de Paige également l’héroïne des précédents. Uma Thurman paraissant rétrospectivement bien trop fade comparée à la jeune comédienne.

 

Si côté carrière Paige vit un rêve éveillé, il en va de même du côté sentimental. Sa relation avec Jake est parfaite. 5 ans après s'être mis en couple, les voilà à cet instant précis aux portes de l'Église, maintenant mariés. Paige irradie dans sa robe blanche immaculée tandis que Jake n'a jamais été aussi beau. Paige est d'autant plus excitée par cette journée qu'elle compte révéler à Jake le soir venu qu'elle attend leur premier enfant ! Un bébé conçu le soir de leurs fiançailles, sur la magnifique plage californienne, noyée sous un sublime coucher de soleil.

 

Peut-elle connaître plus grand bonheur ? Non, tout est définitivement parfait.

Elle prend le temps d'observer la scène qui se joue autour d'elle, ses amis et sa famille étant là pour fêter ce grand jour avec elle. Cassie resplendit dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, au bras de Rainer avec qui elle est en couple depuis maintenant 2 ans. Les parents de Paige sont là, sa mère ne pouvant contenir ses larmes face à la beauté de sa petite fille, devenue l'une des femmes les plus influentes du monde. Même les nombreux paparazzi venus immortaliser l'union du couple le plus célèbre d'Hollywood ne peuvent assombrir ce jour si beau. 

 

C'est alors que Paige discerne une figure s'avancer vers elle et Jake. Une femme s’approche d’eux. Un visage que Paige pensait ne plus jamais revoir. 

 

\- Tu m'as tout pris Paige ! S'écrie Cindy. J'étais heureuse avec Jake et tu me l'as volé ! Ma carrière s'est arrêtée à ce moment-là ! La tristesse m'a isolée de tous et maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Plus rien à cause de toi ! Je vais tout te prendre en retour !

 

C'est alors que l'impensable se produit. Cindy sort de son sac une arme, qu'elle pointe sur Paige. Tout va trop vite. Paige ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle aperçoit Jake se mettre devant elle, en protection. À peine le bruit du coup de feu est-il parti que Jake est à terre. Paige reste figée. Autour d'elle l'hystérie. Des cris au loin. La frénésie du monde qui l'entoure lui paraît si lointaine. Elle est comme anesthésiée. 

 

Elle se penche sur celui qu'elle aime. Jake est là, juste sous ses mains. Mais il paraît si absent. Elle ne voit plus la flamme dans ses yeux. Son sourire malicieux est parti. Il ne reste qu'un corps. 

Les larmes mettent quelques secondes à monter aux yeux de Paige. Jake n'est plus. 

 

De la plus tragique des manières, Paige découvre que sous le soleil d'Hollywood, tout n'est pas si beau. 

 

**FIN.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai ajouté une suite à cette histoire : "Dirty Flirting - A New Beginning". N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil !


End file.
